


Cake

by Delve_intothe_Depths



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cake, Food, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I made it sentient, I made myself invested in cake, I regret everything, Why Did I Write This?, but I was sober, i wish i could say i was drunk, idk - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths
Summary: I made cake ingredients sentient and gave them feelings and stuff.I regret everything.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Cake

The cake does not desire relationships. The cake merely exists, then is eaten. Occasionally it's put into the fridge. But, the oven gives it life.

When the cake is given life, it remembers everything that its ingredients went through.

Eggs.

Water.

Vegetable Oil.

That powder mix from Duncan Hines.

The eggs felt warm for a while, then they were taken by the heat-thief and they knew cold and wet. They fell at some point, but the warm touch of the heat-thief prevented them from breaking or hitting the ground.

They were put into a group with eleven other eggs. Just like them. It was cold, but they could speak to each other.

The eggs felt cold again after the heat-thief took them from the fabled store - a word they heard whispered from a land far away,  _ across the aisle _ . There were no other eggs. Just their cartoon and the cold. They were picked off one by one. They felt frightened when the heat-thief picked them up. They were cracked. They felt pain. They woke up as part of the cake.

The water had traveled long and far through the strange pipes. Long ago xi remembered falling and being drunk by the animals, and flying, and huge pools of water that would tell tales of xir journey to the plankton and fish.

But that was a long time ago. And this water had been cleaned of its memories. Xi didn't remember xis lifetale, only the clean pureness and strange minerals.

Xi felt a push and suction, and was pulled from xis cold and unwelcoming tap into the light. Xi hadn't known light in a long time. Xi landed in something with other clean purified droplets like it. Xi fell again like the waterfalls xi had joined long forgotten ages ago. Xi was whirlpooled and whipped and whisked around. Xi felt heat. Xi woke up as part of the cake.

The vegetable oil remembers being other. They remember being flowers, yellow tall and bright, sunflowers. They remember being soybeans, low to the ground. They remember being coconut, and their motherplant telling them they would one day be strong and tall, telling them tales of sun and fire and water. They remembered being corn, speaking to the snakes and insects. 

They remembered their seeds of all kinds being taken and pressed in the cold. The remembered their liquid being filtered and cleansed, but they didn’t remember what happened to the rest of them. They left their shellcasing behind and became liquid. They remembered the cold glass and being trapped. 

They were bored for some time. They met water and egg and something new. They felt something that reminded them of lifeheat from the sun they once tracked. They woke up as part of the cake.

The cake mix didn’t remember much. Just vague glimpses of something before it faded. Some glimpses contained warmth and light different from the one it knew. It was likely just a hallucination. The cake mix knew that one day it would meet egg and vegetable oil and water. Then its purpose would be complete. It didn’t know what would happen then, just that it would be complete. 

It knew that water would have lifetales from ages ago. For water was always and would one day return. It knew that eggs were young, new. Eggs would burn strong and curious in the cold they hated then fade. It knew that vegetable oil had different memories. Memories like its own but without fragments. It didn’t know how it knew this. It just did.

One day, one of the warm ones came and picked it up and it felt the presence of the cold hating eggs. It felt the presence of vegetable oil with memories like its own. Numerous and mixed, but unfractured.

It stayed in a place that felt like where it came from. Eventually, the warm ones came and it fell into a place that was cold and smooth. It sensed the eggs and the vegetable oil and the water nearby. It listened to the cry of the eggs as they broke. It listened to the curious numerous murmurs of the vegetable oil. It listened to the whispers of water as xi remembered long forgotten things.

It woke up as part of the cake.

They were all complete.


End file.
